


The Gift

by DiscretelyObvious



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscretelyObvious/pseuds/DiscretelyObvious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer's back or is he...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> We had to write a short story for English, that had the title of The Gift.
> 
> This is what I came up with. Some things may not be exactly correct, but I had to write it in a hour; I apologise if anything is wrong with it.

I watched as he stood over my sleeping brother, blade in his hand... This couldn't be happening - _he_ couldn't be here...

 

_... The gift she had promised me turned out to be a curse, one of which I wouldn't wish upon even my worst enemy. This so called 'gift' had caused me to witness the deaths of countless family members and friends..._

 

... Flames had begun to rise around my brother's bed and I saw the fiend smile at me with that trademark devilish grin of his, 

"What's wrong, Sammy? Don't tell me you thought you could run away from this." He sneered tauntingly, playing with the foot long blade in his hand...

 

_... I sat on the edge of my bed shaking. My brother had just died for the sixth time. How was that even possible?_

_"Hello Sam." Lucifer! No. That's not possible... He's dead - I killed him myself. I watched as he took his last breath. I swallowed thickly. He couldn't know he was getting to me. It would only satisfy that twisted mind of his,_

_"So are you enjoying the show?" He asked, the smirk evident in his voice. I bit into my bottom lip, making it bleed. He was the one doing this!_

_"You shouldn't hurt yourself." He mumbled, running his thumb over my now swollen lip..._

 

... I should've told Dean the first chance I got. I mean he's my brother... He'd help me... Wouldn't he...

 

_... "You're such a freak." If only he knew... Rolling my eyes, I got up from my bed and went over to the vending machine outside the run-down motel we were spending the week in. Taking out my wallet, to see I had about twenty dollars left, I shrugged and decided to get a drink from the machine in front of me._

_From behind me I heard footsteps. Turning around I saw him. Gritting my teeth, I threw my unopened can at him..._

 

... Pulling on my hair I mumbled,  

"You're not real." He looked at me like a dog that had just been kicked by its owner, 

"None of this is my fault!" 

"Yes, Sam, it is. You know it is." No! _Ruby_ caused this! Didn't she? Lucifer sighed, putting the blade on the small side table next to where he had been stood and stalked his way over to me. He stood over me, running his hands through my hair. He leaned forward, 

"Calm down, you know I won't hurt you." 

"No, I don't know that." All he had done was hurt me. He had killed Dean over and over just for entertainment,

 

"I won't hurt you Sam. I promise." I relaxed slightly. Despite him being Satan I knew he kept his promises. I kept my eyes on him, watching as he walked to the door. 

I turned my attention to Dean. Who was still sleeping soundly. He wasn't going to die. _At least not yet_ , 

"Oh Sam..." Lucifer called, causing me to jump slightly. 

"Don't think for one second that I won't come back..."


End file.
